


cat got your tongue?

by dirtcruncher (tomspompoms)



Category: Undertale, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M, reader grows up with sans and papyrus, reader has set warrior name and appearance, warriortale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomspompoms/pseuds/dirtcruncher
Summary: i have no explanation for this. ive been rereading warriors and i had the urge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heehee.. Kittykat Fight

You crouched low to the ground, resisting the urge to flick your tail. The gentle breeze flattened your fur to your back, and you took a quiet step towards your prey. A few tail-lengths away was where it sat, the plump mouse gnawing on a seed. You felt your mouth watering, and you felt your tail quivering in excitement. You pounced, paw swiping the creature up in the air before it landed on the ground, stunned. You pounced on it again, preparing to bite it before you heard the sky rattling. You flattened your ears, heart racing in your chest as it got louder. Mouse long forgotten, you turned tail and dashed away. The earth felt less solid underneath your paws, more soft and durable and.. _the earth was crumbling._ You looked down at your paws, panic shooting through you once more as you saw the ground falling from underneath you. You forced yourself to run faster, but to no avail.

You fell into the darkness, limbs flailing as you attempted to grab onto something, _anything._

You shot up from your soft bed, fur bristling. The starchy smell of your dry food alerted you that your twolegs had fed you before going to bed themselves, as well as filling your water dish. Your stomach growled, and you sighed quietly before getting up from the comfort of your bed and going to eat. The food was dry and tasteless, crumbling much too fast and turning your mouth dry as well. You wrinkled your nose after a few bites, staring down at your water dish before you lapped at it. Your mind was still stuck on your dream, eyes wandering towards the patio door. It was cracked open, just a little, but the screen prevented anything from going in or out. 

You stared at the forest just beyond your fence, tail quivering as you remembered the smells and tastes of the forest, how the grass felt beneath your paws and how the wind felt in your fur. 

You flexed your claws, narrowing your eyes at the screen. You crouched low, kitten fur bristling as you quickly made your way to the patio door. You let out a hiss of excitement as you tugged at the screened door, dull claws making it difficult to slice through. You froze when you heard one of your twolegs get up, and you leaned your head down to bite apart the screen. You managed to make a little hole, but big enough for you to squeeze through. You wiggled your way out of it, with some difficulty, and bolted away as your twoleg shouted and snapped at you. You ignored him, hopping up on the fence and looking back before you hopped down.

You'd come back.. you just wanted to see what the forest had in store for you. 

"H..hey. Olive, what are you doing?" You nearly jumped out of your fur at the voice, whipping around to see the new kitten your neighbors had got. They were a Siamese mix, wide blue eyes staring up at you as they cocked their head. "I thought you liked it here.. are.. are you really going to leave me?" The kitten's ears flattened, tears threatening to fall. You shook your head quickly, guilt piercing your heart. "No! No, no, I'm going to come back.." You grinned at them, pressing your nose to their forehead as you tried to console them. "..You should go back to your twolegs now though, alright?" As much as you loved this little kitten and felt that the responsibility laid on you to be their older brother, you desperately wanted to explore alone.

To your dismay, the kitten shook their head, eyes becoming steely. "No!" They yapped out, tail lashing. "If you're going in there, t-then I'm going too! There's big beasts in there that eat us, and I have to keep you safe!"

You coughed to muffle a giggle, grinning down at the kit. They had you wrapped around their paw.. "Alright." You sighed, nudging them with your paw. "Get up. Let's go, but.. stay beside me, alright? I'm sure I'd claw my own ears off if I lost you."

The kit giggled, looking up at you with pure admiration in their eyes. You kept your sight ahead, missing the way their eyes flashed with sadness before they looked away.

_Please, Olive, stay safe this time._


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the forest is.. odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic Cats.

You flicked your tail, ears straining as you struggled to listen to all the sounds. You heard the faint roar of a monster as it raced down the thunderpath, chittering and cooing of birds, and the wind rustling the leaves. Everything was.. so familiar, yet so different. You suddenly stopped, tail shooting up in the air as you signaled to your kitten friend to stop. 

There was a mouse, just a bit ahead. You crouched down, tail shaking in excitement as you stalked towards it. The wind ruffled your fur the wrong way, leaves swirling up in the air before drifting down. They caught your attention, your ears pricking forward before you leaped and swiped at them with your paws. You had forgotten about the mouse, giggling as you batted at the yellow leaves. "Frisk, come here!!" You lashed your tail, baring your teeth at them playfully. The kitten grinned, crouching down and growling. You whipped around, kicking the leaves at them with your hind legs before you dashed off, laughter echoing around the trees. You heard them clambering after you, clumsy paws slipping against the leaves. You swerved around trees, only stopping to catch your breath. You sat down, closing your eyes as you panted. 

You waited a bit, trying to listen for the kitten, but.. all you heard was the wind. Your fur bristled (did something bad happen?) and you tried to scent them out, opening your jaws as your tail lashed. "Frisk..?" You called out softly,mind instantly jumping to the worst scenario. "Frisk?!" You shouted now, backtracking on the path you had taken. Or.. what you thought was the path you had taken. You two had wandered very deep into the forest, and you.. were scared that you were lost. 

"Frisk!" You yowled out now, chest heaving. You dug your claws into the ground, tearing at the grass underneath you as your head spun around at any slight noise. You saw a flash of yellow, and static in the air made your fur spike up even more. You arched your back at whoever this was, hoping they didn't notice your fear-scent or how badly you were shaking. 

A stout grey and white cat padded out of the bushes, eyes half-lidded and pelt messy and unkempt. "you're making quite a ruckus." he sounded rather annoyed, eyes glancing down at the collar around your neck with a bit of interest. "oh. huh, of course you're a kittypet."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

You hissed at him, pressing your side against a tree as he took a step closer. "I-I might be a _kittypet_," You spat at him, ears flattening. "But I can still claw your fur off!"

This strange kitten stared at you for a moment, making a strange noise. You blinked, the shock and fear slowly fading away as you realized he was laughing at you. Your fur grew hot with embarrassment, and you hissed at him again. "You want me to show you?"

The tom shook his head, miming wiping away a tear. "oh, man. i've never seen a kittypet that feisty ever before." Whoever this cat was, he seemed determined to push your buttons. You huffed, lifting your chin proudly. "Not all kittypets are cowards.: You stated, forcing your fur to lie flat. He just stared at you, tilting his head as his grin grew. You narrowed your eyes, tail lashing. "What?" You snapped.

"nothin'." The tom sat down, watching as you pressed yourself against the tree more. "i'm snowpaw. who're you?" Despite how tired he looked, he.. still managed ti look genuinely interested. He didn't give you time to answer, unfortunately. "..quick. you better hide. our leader is coming." he leaped up, hurrying towards you and trying to herd you back towards your housefolk. "W-wait! I'm looking for my friend!" 

Snowpaw looked at you, eyes suddenly cold. "i said go. or are you deaf?" he growled, ears pinned against his head. You bared your teeth at him, battering at his head with your claws sheathed before you darted off. "Frisk!" You called out, trying to scent for the kitten again.

"I-I'm here, Olive!" You heard them call off to your right. You swerved, letting out a yelp as you stumbled over the roots of a tree and rolled right into a broad white tom. You blinked the dizziness away, fear making your fur bristle once again once you noticed how scarred up he was.

But he smiled gently, if a little awkwardly, and shuffled away to give you space. "Ah.. hello. You were not hunting on our territory, I hope?"

"This is Birchstar!" Frisk chirped happily. "He's a leader!" Their eyes were practically stars.

You opened your mouth to speak before you froze, hearing Snowpaw's voice behind you.

"i'm sorry." He murmured, crouching low. You could hear a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "i tried chasing them out.."

Birchstar shook his head, either seeming to ignore the jab Snowpaw was attempting to take at him or simply not noticing. "Any visitors are welcome, Snowpaw. Especially now.." Birchstar trailed off, staring at both you and Frisk. There was a moment of silence, and Frisk shuffled closer to you as you lashed your tail.

"birchstar, they can't stay. they're kittypets!" Snowpaw protested. "You are right.." The white tom sighed, looking back at you and Frisk. "..they have potential, though, and.. if they can pass Otterclaw's trial, they might be.." Birchstar trailed off, exchanging a look with Snowpaw. 

"Who's Otterclaw? What are you two talking about??" Frisk looked between the two, growing frustrated when neither answered. "Who's Otterclaw?!?" They repeated, soft fur bristling. You wrapped your tail around them, glaring at the two cats standing infront of you two. "Answer. Now."

"Otterclaw is a dear friend." Birchstar answered, and you noticed how his voice shifted. 

_We aren't that young!_ You protested silently, claws tearing at the ground. Frisk pressed their pelt against yours, and them smiled widely up at Birchstar. "I hope she likes us!"

"Ah, well.." Birchstar trailed off, and you heard Snowpaw snort. You narrowed your eyes at him, and he shrugged apologetically. "say. it's almost moon-high, why don't you two head back? if you're interested, wander in and get lost again." His tone was a little playful, but.. he seemed to mean what he said. You glanced at Frisk, and once they nodded their approval, you looked back at Snowpaw. "..Alright. thank you."

Snowpaw dipped his head, before flicking his tail as he padded away. "c'mon. follow me."


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres a strange visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating much, im just tryna work out how this whole thing would. yknow, work
> 
> ive decided to add flowey tho

He never knew they had resorted to attempting to replace him with kittypets now.

The cat arched his back, tail lashing as his claws dug up the ground. They were both weak. Dumb and slow and cowardly. He crouched down, backing into the bushes.

He'd wait until they ventured out into the forest again. And he'd slaughter them.


End file.
